1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a propylene resin material and a method for the production thereof. Particularly, the present invention relates to a propylene resin material that can afford a molded article superior in impact properties, tensile properties, and appearance, and a method for the production of the propylene resin material. The present invention also relates to a resin composition comprising a propylene resin material and a propylene polymeric material, the resin composition being capable of affording a molded article superior in impact properties and tensile properties.
2. Background Art
Propylene polymers are used in the fields of household electric appliances, building materials, medical applications, automobiles, etc.
As a technology for improving the tensile strength or the impact properties of a propylene polymer, there is disclosed in JP 58-210949 A, for example, a method for producing a impact-resistant polypropylene composition comprising mixing an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer resin with a polypropylene, and then conducting molecular weight reduction using an organic peroxide having a 1-minute half-life of from about 140° C. to about 260° C. so as to alter the MFI to 2 to 100 times the MFI of the original polypropylene.
JP 2003-171515 A discloses a modified polypropylene resin prepared by mixing (A) a polypropylene resin, (B) a functional compound having a bond or a functional group selected from the group consisting of non-aromatic, carbon-carbon multiple bonds, an oxirane group, and derived carboxyl groups, (C) a compound having in one molecule two or more functional groups reactable with a carboxylic acid, and (D) an organic peroxide having a decomposition temperature of from 50 to 120° C. at which the half-life of the organic peroxide is 1 minute, and making these compounds react together, and also discloses a method for producing the modified polypropylene resin.
However, molded articles produced from the impact-resistant polypropylene composition of JP 58-210949 A or the polypropylene resin disclosed in JP 2003-171515 A are unsatisfactory in impact properties, tensile properties, and appearance.